Charlos
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Saint Charloss (Charlosse Sei) is one of the World Nobles. He is the son of Saint Roswald and the brother of Saint Shalulia. Appearance He has the same hairstyle his father and sister have. He has a wide, slightly obese face and what appears to be stubble around his mouth. Personality Charloss is more of a spoiled brat in comparison to his sister. His personality can be compared to Helmeppo's when Luffy fist met him. While he shares the same disregard for commoners as his father and sister, he is more prone to acting immature then them.One Piece manga - Chapter 502, after shooting and claiming Hatchi, Charloss dances around. While his family shows commoners where their place is, Charloss purposely goes out of his way to make it clear. He made his slave suffer like his sister did, but his sister simply shot her slave whereas he pushed his slave to the limits and until he collapsed.One Piece manga - Chapter 502, Charloss mistreats his slave. He also wastes money, spending an absurd amount of money on buying Camie just to put her in a tank full of piranhas and watch her swim for her life.One Piece manga - Chapter 502, Camie bid. Saint Charloss has a habit of constantly picking his nose through his bubble, which suggests that the bubbles used by the World Nobles are actually made of Yarukiman resin instead of glass, making them penetrable. This could also explain how Luffy was able to punch him despite the bubble did not shatter, but rather pop. History He is first seen sitting on the back of a man, who is forced to crawl around and move him. Because the tired man is going slow, Charloss abuses him. Aside from the man, he also had a henchman in a suit (who is not a slave, but probably a World Government worker) and two slave women by his side. When a group of doctors are carrying a man in his presence to the hospital, he orders them to halt. When they say that the man is in critical danger, Charloss simply kicks the heavily wounded man to the ground and abused him, saying he will "help him" to die. He then asks if the lives of commoners are more important then the respect for him. When he sees a nurse name Marie who was crying over the wounded man she was carrying, he says she will become his thirteenth wife, ordering his first five wives to be returned to being commoners. He takes her away despite her protests. A man stands up, pleading for him not to take Marie away, as she is his fiancé, but Charloss is angered that the man dared stand in his presence and shoots him.One Piece manga - Chapter 502, Charloss at Sabondy. When he is about to leave, Zoro comes in his way. Zoro, who forgot about to not confront the Nobles, asks if Charloss, who was appalled due to Zoro's seemingly defiant attitude, wants directions. This shocks Charloss and he shoots at Zoro, who effectively dodged the shot, and was about to retaliate as he readies to unsheathe one of his swords. At the nick of time, Jewelry Bonney jumps on Zoro while taking the guise of a small child, claiming him to be her brother and be dead. Charloss is content with this and leaves.One Piece manga - Chapter 502, Carloss at Sabondy. He is to meet up with Roswald and Shalulia at the Human Auctioning House. Moments after he arrives, Camie is put up for auction. He quickly bid 500,000,000 on her, and wins. Just then, Luffy and Zoro crash into the auction house. Hatchan tried to stop Luffy from making a hasty move. However, he was ultimately shot by Charloss for inadvertently revealing that he is a Fishmen, who was also intending to make him his slave. Following the shooting, Charloss was attacked by an enraged Luffy who ignored the pleas of a wounded Hatchan to not attack.One Piece manga - Chapter 502, Camie bid. References Category:Male Category:World Noble Category:World Government